Heart of a Monster
by sofia313
Summary: After losing his wife and son, Vlad seeks for oblivion, trying to find a way to accept the monster he has become. He never thought that he could find some hope. One shot for now.


**Heart of a Monster**

Vlad Tepes was a man who had lost everything. His family, his home, his friends and loyal brothers- in-arms, even his humanity, all gone. The monster was all that was left. In a way Vlad had been a monster long before he had ever tasted the creature's blood. There was more blood in his hands than anyone could understand; he had killed thousands of innocent people. That was when he had still been a human; the monster had nothing to do with that. Perhaps that had been the reason why the creature had granted him it's so called help, it had seen the darkness in him, it had sensed the horrible deeds he had done.

Sure he could say that he had been a soldier, he had simply followed the orders, but that was a poor excuse. Then he had thought that he could simply come back home, wed the woman of his dreams, start a family and rule his people in peace. No, that certainly hadn't happened. Deep down he had always known that he hadn't deserved it, a wife like Mirena and a son who loved and respected him unconditionally. Monsters didn't deserve a happy ending; they deserved to suffer for all the eternity.

According to the stories, the creature had lived in that cave for centuries, it was an immortal. Vlad certainly didn't want to be an immortal, but he was too much of a coward for trying to end his existence again. For almost two centuries he had wandered around, hiding in darkness. Every night he had satisfied his endless bloodlust and when the morning came, he had sought shelter. He hadn't cared about anything anymore; humans were nothing more than food. That had been until he had met her.

She was sitting in front of him on a horse, her dark brown curls flying in the wind. She could have ridden by herself, but he didn't want her to do that in nighttime, it wasn't safe. Her frame was very modest, she was short and petite, but she had plenty of spirit. She had been 14 when he had found her and saved her from the bandits who had killed her family. They had been travelers, people who were considered to be nothing but thieves and swindlers. The bandits had killed them all and amused themselves by allowing the girl to run while they chased her with their horses.

For a moment Vlad had simply observed the situation from a distance, he hadn't had any intention to intervene. Why had he then, he really wasn't sure. There had been something about the girl that had reminded him of someone. She had been scared, just like anyone would have been, but she hadn't given up, she had fought for her survival. The strangest part was that she had seen him slaughtering all those men who had chased her and yet she hadn't been afraid; she had simply stared at him with her big hazel eyes.

He certainly hadn't planned to take her with him, but somehow that had happened. That had been 5 years ago and she had been with him ever since. She had proven to be very useful to him, she was smart and resourceful, she was his eyes and ears in daytime. He didn't know how to define their relationship; it was some kind of mutually beneficial companionship. He wouldn't have called her his servant, although in a way she was and she didn't mind. Perhaps it was gratitude what she felt towards him, he really couldn't tell for sure, she rarely revealed her deepest thoughts to him.

That didn't mean that she would have stayed quiet, most certainly not, but he had to admit that he enjoyed listening to her lighthearted babbling. Right now she was too tired to chat; her head was leaning against his chest and she was almost asleep. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep for long; they were approaching a small village near the Castle Dracula. After all these years, he had returned to Transylvania. Why, he really wasn't sure. He had no idea what he hoped to find here.

"Alina?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"We're here."

She yawned and stretched her arms; he dismounted and lifted her off of the horse's back.

"Thank you," she murmured and rubbed her eyes. "I will be right back."

Determinedly she marched towards the village; he could hear cheerful voices coming from the tavern. Unfortunately his people skills were more than rusty, but he had no doubt that Alina could find out everything he needed to know. Everything looked different than he remembered; he couldn't even recognize the village. Being so close to his home made him feel something he had thought he had buried for good. Mirena… Ingeras… No, they were gone. Why did he want to torture himself like this? It wasn't too late to turn back…

"The castle is abandoned," Alina's voice suddenly said. Vlad had no idea how long she had been gone; he had been lost in his thoughts.

"What?"

"The castle is abandoned," she repeated. "It have been for decades, most people seem to think that the place is haunted, they do not go anywhere near it."

"What happened to the master of the castle?" Vlad asked, keeping his voice free from emotion.

"He was sent into exile when the Turks came," Alina replied. "His name was Emil Tepes."

Ingeras' great-grandson… Or great-great-grandson, Vlad really wasn't sure. Alina stayed quiet, waiting for his order. She knew that he had used to live here and he have had a wife and a son, but he hadn't told her everything.

"I believe I will take a look at the castle," he stated after a moment of consideration.

She nodded and allowed him to help her on the horse; he mounted himself to sit behind her. Neither of them spoke when they rode towards the castle. The moon was full and he could sense the creatures of the night around them. Bats, wolves, ravens… For a long time they had been his only company. Alina's body felt warm next to his, listening to her heart beating soothed him. He would have never thought that could be possible, but he didn't crave for her blood. He wouldn't have hurt her.

He felt himself tensing up when they approached the castle, perhaps this was a mistake. Alina placed her hand on his; it was a small but thoughtful gesture. Neither of them said anything, he simply stared at the deteriorating stone walls ahead. No more than a second later he was inside the walls. The whole castle had been looted, there wasn't much left, only the empty rooms and hallways. The place he and his ancestors before him had called home had been ruined. The thought made him to growl in rage and slam his fist against the wall. After all these years this was still his home. Yes, his home… In that moment he knew what he wanted to do now. Alina was waiting for him in the courtyard with the horse; she had lit up a torch.

"How would you feel about settling down?" he asked while marching to the courtyard.

She was clearly surprised.

"You mean here?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

She looked around and bit her bottom lip.

"No one has lived here for years…"

"I know, we would have to renovate the whole place."

"We?"

"That is if you wish to stay with me?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. "You do not have to ask that."

He smiled and placed his palm on her shoulder.

"I believe this place needs a woman's touch."

"It needs much more than that," she huffed. "But I shall do my best. Are you planning to be Emil Tepes' son? I think that would work."

Vlad shook his head.

"No, Vlad Tepes is dead."

"What shall you call yourself then?"

He didn't have to really think about it, the answer was obvious.

"Dracula. From this day on, I shall be known as count Vlad Dracula."


End file.
